Sibling Rivalry
by Shadow 3013
Summary: The one person Sabin is in love with only wants Edgar, but it seems like all three are in the dark about certain things. (Warning, shonen-ai implications)
1. Author's Notes

Final Fantasy VI and its characters do not belong to me, unfortunately. I'm just playing with some of the boys for a little while, please don't sue.  
  
The idea for this fic just kinda hit me as I was working on finishing up a Gundam Wing fic, and I just had to write what I was thinking. For a long time, it was just one chapter: Jealousy. People seemed to like reading it, and I recently found that I like writing it, too. And so, I've started a second, as of now still unnamed, chapter. It should be out rather soon; less than a week, if things go right. :::hopes:::  
  
Well, Read, and enjoy. For those of you that have already read and reviewed Jealousy, you don't really need to read it again; only a few minor cosmetic changes have been made. Everyone else. Start reading! :::laughs evilly::: Bye! 


	2. Jealousy

The day was just dawning, and it looked to be absolutely beautiful. The sky was painted a pastel rainbow of oranges, reds, purples, and pinks. Outside the wind was blowing gently, enough to cool the air ever so slightly but not disturb the sand that surrounded the castle. Few of the castle's inhabitants were up this early, and the only ones that were awake were busy tinkering on machines in the center of the castle, so it was quiet everywhere else. Calm and beautiful, a good start to a day.

Sabin sighed as he went through the moves of yet another kata, trying to bring peace to his mind and soul. It wasn't working, but at least he was working a few kinks out of his stiff muscles.

"Edgar…" he thought to himself. "You don't know just how lucky you are. You haven't even realized it yet, and I sometimes wonder if you ever _will_." Two swift punches and a soaring kick that carried him halfway across the small courtyard, then the heavily muscled prince went back to a more sedate pace.

"Have you ever noticed? How can you _not_? He's always watching you, always keeping himself close by unless he's off doing something _you've_ asked him to… Always offering to help you, even if it hurts him. He's a shoulder to cry on whenever you need it. A best friend, and if you'd only stop chasing the skirt of every female you see, a lover." 

Sabin opened his eyes and ended his kata suddenly, quickly moving to the sand filled training mannequin in the corner. Having the training device outside was actually quite useful; when he hit it too hard, the sand would only spill on to more sand, and to fill it back up one only had to bend over and pick up a few handfuls of the same substance. 

Anger began to show a little on Sabin's face as he began to attack the training aid mercilessly. Right hook, left hook, scissor-kick, quick blow to the head, jump back and block.

"If I didn't already know that he'd be furious if I were to say something to you, I'd straight up tell you just what I think you are, and what you should do. Maybe I'd be able to talk some sense into you… Or beat it into you. Whichever works best." Blitz the sand dummy, pull the punches just enough to keep the stupid thing from ripping, then blitz it again for good measure.

The sound of shifting sand and footsteps alerted Sabin to someone's approach, and he turned to see who it was. His face brightened at the figure that greeted his eyes.

"Hey Locke! How are ya?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his face and blowing his bangs away from his eyes. He flashed his friend a grin.

The self-proclaimed treasure hunter looked incredibly happy, and his voice sounded the same as he gave Sabin a reply. "I'm great!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, and that was a good move. I think your blitz is getting even faster."

"I wonder what's got _him_ so worked up?" Sabin mused. "Maybe he's got a lead to a new treasure or something…" He shrugged mentally, then grinned and nodded his appreciation of the compliment his friend had just paid him. 

"Anyways," Locke continued, "I just came out here to tell you that I'll have to miss our sparring match today; Edgar and I are going on a quick trip to South Figaro. I would have told you sooner, but it was a spur of the moment type thing. You know how Edgar can be when he decides he can afford to take a break from girl chasing or being responsible."

Sabin had to struggle to keep his smile on his face, but he managed somehow. "Hey, that's okay." he responded, actually managing to make his grin widen just enough to seem believable. "Have fun, Locke."

"Thanks, Sabin. I knew you'd understand." Locke clapped him on the shoulder, his own smile threatening to split his face in half, then turned to leave. 

"Oh, Locke!" Sabin yelled after him.

"Yeah?"

"Bring me back something good to make up for it!"

"Sure thing, Sab!"

As Locke walked out of sight, Sabin's smile faded quickly. "After all, I can't have what I really want. Edgar's got it without knowing it." He sighed.

The prince of Figaro pushed down the surge of jealousy that reared up from deep within his soul, making its ugly head noticed. He sighed and went back to tearing into the punching bag. "Just as long as you keep him happy, Edgar, it's okay. If I'm going to let the two of you step all over my heart, it'd better be for a _good_ reason."

Kick, punch, kick. Focus on the physical, not the mental. Ignore the jealousy; envy isn't fitting for a crown prince. People just don't find unpleasant emotions very comforting in royalty. Not even _unwilling_ royalty that's managed to avoid the spotlight.

"Besides…" Sabin thought to himself, "Green just isn't my color."


End file.
